Un amor olvidable
by idon'tfuckingknow
Summary: -One Shot- Una romance de una noche, una noche que hace dudar bastante a Sakura, ¿enserio quiere seguir enamorada de Sasuke? , Naruto esta ahí, haciéndola sentir bien todo el tiempo, el Sí esta ahí.


**DISCLAIMER**: El propietario de esta franquicia como de sus personajes no soy yo, el creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

Una noche oscura y silenciosa caía sobra Konoha, fue otra noche cualquiera, en la cual Sakura se fue a la cama temprano, y Naruto trabajo toda la noche limpiando su viejo apartamento, o al menos, eso pretendían.

Naruto-kun apenas había regresado después de 2 años y medio de arduo entrenamiento, era más fuerte, maduro, se había convertido en un hombre; sin embargo, no cabía duda existente de que ese niño testarudo, gruñón y maleducado seguía en su interior.

Sakura-chan por su lado ocupó su tiempo para estudiar con Tsunade, la actual Hokage, ella era la mejor para enseñar a Sakura a ser un ninja médico.

Era ya mediodía y Sakura estaba almorzando ramen de Ichiraku, que por supuesto es el primer lugar que Naruto visitó….

-Sakura!- exclamó Naruto alegremente.

-Pero Naruto, ¿Cuándo has regresado?- cuestionó Sakura felizmente sorprendida.

-apenas volví- contestó Naruto colocando su antebrazo derecho en su nuca algo avergonzado.

Fue una agradable tarde, donde se pusieron al día, entre risas y anécdotas algo serias, hubo algo que Sakura no pudo evitar notar, el renovado Naruto no sólo era divertido y más responsable, le parecía irremediablemente atractivo, ella no podía sentirse atraída por Naruto, "Por favor Sakura, ¡Es el tonto Naruto de siempre!" se decía a sí misma en una lucha desesperada contra sus sentimientos.

Estaba ya anocheciendo y la gente abandonaba las calles, Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan habían pasado todo el día juntos, recordando viejos tiempos, riendo de cuán tontos e inocentes solían ser…  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos era Medianoche, Konoha nunca antes había presenciado tan grande y preciosa luna, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban acostados en el verde y perfectamente podado césped, junto al viejo columpio frente a la academia; mientras Naruto disfrutaba exorbitantemente de los besos que viene deseando por años, Sakura liberaba todo su estrés y melancolía que le trae recordar los viejos tiempos, esos tiempos…. cuando Sasuke-kun estaba cerca, no tenía idea de cuál era la principal razón de estar en esta "situación" con Naruto; la guerra más intensa y duradera en la existencia de Konoha estaba en proceso en el cerebro de la confundida Sakura…..

-Eres hermosa- dijo Naruto, un tanto excitado.

En ese justo momento, ella se dio cuenta, finalmente llegó a su cabeza… esto no estaba bien…. ¡Para nada bien! El grito retumbo en su cabeza que hasta el estúpido Naruto captó que las cosas no iban como el desearía; Sasuke… el chico por quien ella era capaz de dar más que su propia vida, ese tipo tan desatento, indiferente, poseedor de la mirada vacía que para Sakura es encantadora….. Ése chico… el que la abandonó, fue ocupante de los pensamientos de ella que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para entender el error que estaba cometiendo, "que estúpida soy" y "¿cómo puedo estar haciendo esto?" era la clase de pensamientos que corrían por la mente de Sakura…

-Naruto-kun… lo siento- dijo avergonzada.

-¿de qué me estás hablando Sakura?- preguntó Naruto con decepción en los ojos.

-esto, yo, amm….. Nunca hablaremos de esto Naruto-

-¡Creí que esto significaba algo!- Gritó Naruto despertando a casi media aldea, lógicamente entendiendo la estupidez de ambos.

-¡Cállate Naruto!- dijo Sakura juguetona.

Naruto escoltó a Sakura-chan a su morada y después se dirigió a la suya, pensando en lo inapropiados que ambos habían sido, estaba tranquilo pensando que nada cambiaría la fuerte amistad entre él y Sakura; sin embargo esa misma noche, mientras cada uno estaba revolcándose en su cama, de un lado al otro tratando de dormir, ambos se lamentaban pues… Naruto estuvo con el amor de su vida, al menos por un día, por una noche, por un par de besos…

y el desastre sentimental de Sakura entre dos hombres, apenas había comenzado.


End file.
